


Never Alone

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Taking place after "A Princess on Lothal". Ezra is missing his parents and seeks comfort from his new family.Inspired bythis picture





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/158573669783/never-alone)

Zeb’s snores filled the air as Ezra stared at the ceiling. He knew he should sleep. It had been a long day and his body was exhausted. But he just couldn’t, not now. The mission on Lothal had been a distraction throughout the day, but now there was nothing keeping Ezra from thinking about his parents. His parents who he hadn’t seen in over seven years, and who he would never see again. In his mind, he knew they would’ve been proud of him -even if his message had sparked the flame that had killed them- but that that knowledge didn’t ease the pain in his chest.

The night before, Kanan had been there with Ezra, and his presence had been a comfort, a reminder that Ezra wasn’t alone. But now a loneliness settled over Ezra, and even the knowledge that Zeb was there didn’t ease it.

Pulling his legs close to his chest, Ezra tried to push away the thoughts, tried to focus on the successful mission. They had gotten three new ships that would be vital to the rebellion. It was a step in the right direction. But even as he reminded himself of this, tears formed in his eyes. He hugged his legs tighter, trying to push them away, but the pain only grew. And before he knew it, tears were falling down his face. He tried to suppress a sob, but he couldn’t and soon sobs were wracking his body.

Time was never relevant when it came to tears. Ezra cried until he was empty. Sometimes tears helped, but now he just felt broken, hollow. The loneliness was overwhelming. He couldn’t face it alone. So he carefully climbed off of his bunk. Zeb was on his back, and Ezra knew from experience that waking the Lasat up before he was ready was a bad idea. Besides, right now he knew what he needed.

With his arms hugging his chest, Ezra made his way to Kanan’s room. As the door opened, he saw that Hera was in the room as well. And something about that made Ezra hesitate. Maybe he should let them be, he could try to handle this on his own. Maybe if he focused on Zeb’s snoring he could sleep, or he could find something productive to do. But when he tried to move, his feet seemed stuck to the ground. His mind wanted to go, but his heart needed help. As much as he wanted to be strong enough, he was reminded that he couldn’t do everything by himself. So he stood in the doorway, eyes closed, arms hugging his chest as he tried to force himself to move, to do something.

“Ezra.”

The worry in Kanan’s voice broke Ezra out of his frozen state and he looked up at his master. Through the light of the hallway he could see Kanan’s messy hair – something he wasn’t used to seeing.

“Kanan…I uh…” Ezra tried to say more. He needed to explain himself, but his throat tightened and he hugged himself a little tighter.

The noise must have woken Hera, because she quickly sat up and upon seeing Ezra, the confusion on her face dissipated, only to be replaced by worry.

“Ezra, sweetheart, are you okay?” She asked.

Ezra started to nod, but the emptiness and pain still weighed on his chest and he shook his head. He just wanted to be okay, he wanted the pain to go away, but he knew it never would.

A look passed between Kanan and Hera and they made room on the bed for Ezra, then Hera held out a hand. And that invitation, a simple gesture of kindness and caring, freed Ezra from his frozen state. Tears built up in his eyes once again as he crawled into the bed.

Warmth surrounded him as Kanan pulled the blanket over him. A hand rested on his shoulder and Ezra looked over and saw Hera smiling at him, though there was a sadness hidden underneath it.

“I know it’s hard right now, Ezra, but we are here for you,” she said, brushing a strand of hair out of his face.

Tears blurred Ezra’s vision, but he managed to whisper a thank you. As he closed his eyes, a tear fell from his eyes and he hugged himself again. He wasn’t alone, he shouldn’t cry, but when Kanan’s hand rested on him, he opened his eyes and saw the sorrow in his master’s eyes.

“It’s okay to cry,” Kanan said quietly.

It was meant to comfort him, but Ezra’s chest tightened again and even more tears flowed from his eyes. He hated feeling so weak, so hurt, so lost. He couldn’t face this alone and he pressed his head up against Kanan’s chest, drawing comfort from his master – the closest thing he had to a father now.

“It’s alright, Ezra, it’s okay,” Kanan whispered again and again. And as he cried, Ezra felt Hera’s hand running comfortingly over his head.

The pain of losing his parents was still raw, but Kanan and Hera’s presence gave him strength. It was a small comfort, a reminder that he wasn’t alone. And it made facing the pain just a little bit easier.

Ezra didn’t know when he fell asleep, but as he was pulled from his dreamless sleep, he could tell something was different. Kanan’s hand was still on his arm, a constant reassurance that he wasn’t alone, but Hera’s presence wasn’t as close anymore.

Carefully turning his head, Ezra saw that Sabine was asleep next to him, her back to his. A peaceful smile on her face.

Ezra couldn’t hold back a frown as he burrowed back down into the comfort of the bed. What had caused Sabine to seek comfort too? She always seemed so strong, so put together…but there she was. Clearly something had hurt her enough for her to seek comfort. Ezra had no clue what that could be, he may never know, but for some reason the fact that even Sabine needed comfort gave him a sense of peace. No one was as put together as they seemed on the outside. No one was invincible. That’s why you needed friends to help you, and a family to stick by you no matter what you went through. And Ezra had both. The Ghost crew may not be his real family, but they had been there for him though everything and he knew that they always would be, no matter what.


End file.
